Ricochet
by ice shredder
Summary: It's been 7 years since I made that trade. My alchemy for Al's body. I should be happy, but lately I find myself wandering...devouring anything I could on the magic that made me come alive. But no matter what I did it wasn't enough. Then I met her. The one who changed my life with the power and secrets she held. Post Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ricochet**

**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings/spoilers: set post Brotherhood. **

**Disclaimer: Same old, I don't own anything.**

The sharp jangle of the bedside telephone roused 25 year old Edward Elric from a restless slumber. He groaned in protest but the stupid machine wouldn't shut up. Kind of like his wife Winry. As much as he adored the buttery-haired mechanic, (who was a loving compassionate soul underneath all that tomboyish nature not to mention totally devoted to him and their two small kids) it was good for his health to get away from her legendary rages and almighty wrench from time to time.

_Who the hell could be calling me at 3:30 in the morning?! _The golden-haired man swung his legs over the side of his motel room bed, instantly missing the comforting warmth of the cotton sheets and fluffy pillow, both feet-one flesh the other automail-clonking on the hard wooden floor.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING JUST SHUT UP YOU LITTLE COCKSUCKER!" Ed screamed at the antique phone giving it his famous death glare with eyes that matched his hair. Stumbling over he snatched it off its hook half-awake and grouchy. "WHAT?! DO YOU LIKE HAVE A DEATH WISH, CAUSE YOU'VE GOT AN ASS-KICKING AND A HALF COMING-!"

"Um, Brother?"

Ed's anger subsided at the sound of his baby brother's gentle voice. "Al?" He rubbed his sleep-crusted eyes. "It's early man."

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

_Yes. _"Nah, nah it's ok. Sleep's overrated."

"Nightmare?" Al asked his low tones adopting a more soothing melody that had the power to comfort and reassure both man and beast. No matter how terrified they were.

Ed felt his chest warm at his brother's love and concern. No matter how many miles separated them their deep bond was one of the few constants in his life. "Al seriously. I'm fine."

His younger brother hummed into the other end of the line. Alphonse Elric who'd traveled to Xing to study alkahestry...whose fame and reputation spread further than his ever would, who won the heart of a honest-to-God princess-a Xingese firecracker named Mei Chang and in doing so became even MORE famous and respected-

Ed blinked. Where was this coming from? He had no right to be jealous but as time went by he felt like he was losing the ability to think even though he'd spent several years traveling around, learning how alchemy worked in different ways. It was never good when an alchemist stopped thinking but when he finally tied the knot with Winry and the kids were born he settled into a routine that resembled living. He loved his family more than his life but after a while the wanderlust tugged at his soul and he couldn't take it anymore. When he boarded the train to Youswell he swore he heard his soul sigh in relief.

"I'm back in Resembool. Winry got lonely so she called me up and asked when we could throw a little party. Invite the gang over, yanno for old times sake and-"

Ed braced his arm against the wall attempting to stave off a major headache. "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait just a minute man. First of all, I thought you and Mei were still in Xing."

"Well yeah we were-"

"So that's it?" His voice went dangerously calm, strangling the slim handle of the phone. "That's the reason I'm standing here...at some unholy hour...having this stupid little chat...missing my warm bed...SO YOU COULD INFORM ME OF SOME LAME-ASS PARTY?!"

"Ed please!" Al pleaded. "Lower your voice-"

"I AIN'T GONNA LOWER NOTHIN'! MY BRAIN'S NOT ON!"

"Heyyyyyy Ed!"

A vein throbbed on his temple at that high girly voice.

"Hi. Mei." He ground out.

"ED! What've you been up to bean-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD HITCH A RIDE ON THE BACK OF AN AMEBA?!" Ed bellowed sending a nasty pulse of feedback through the speaker. His whole body shook with rage at that hated childhood nickname. Never mind the fact he passed the six foot mark years ago but only just. "I'M TALLER THAN MOST OF YOU ANYWAY, AND I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU TO BEGIN WITH SO PUT AL BACK ON THE LINE RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm yourself brother."

"WELL KEEP YOUR GIRLFRIEND ON A LEASH!"

"Edward. _Stop._" He blinked, completely taken aback. Al rarely lost his temper unless someone he loved was in danger. And he usually reserved that stern tone for bad guys. It was almost unheard of he'd turn it on his older sibling. "Mei's very special to me, not to mention an honored guest while she's visiting with us. Plus she's right. We miss you. _I _miss you. Come home."

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose. _Screw all this inane chattering. It's way too EARLY. _

"I'm going back to _bed_-"

A hail of gunshots shattered the tranquil night outside causing Ed to drop the phone in shock. He ducked behind the nightstand ignoring his brother's frantic shouts spewing out of the dangling receiver.

"Brother what's going on?! Are you alright!? Answer me!"

Ed grabbed two handguns he traveled with at all times and checked the mags. _This is bad, this is bad, this is- _He lunged for the phone and yelled into the mouthpiece.

"I'll call you back!" He shouted and rushed out the door toward the growing ruckus leaving Al freaking out on the other end of the line.

"Brother? Brother?! BROTHER!"

...

Moonlight flooded the streets bathing the slumbering buildings in a comforting glow. Ed ran barefoot down the sidewalk under the dependable yellow light of the wrought-iron gas lamps only wearing a thin shirt and a worn pair of grey shorts. _Dammit what the hell is going on? Is it terrorists? _He prayed that wasn't the case. The coal mining town of Youswell-tucked on the easternmost border of Amestris and the desert-was peaceful and friendly. Innocent to most forms of violence but unfortunately not to corruption.

Until tonight.

As he ran past the main tavern where earlier he'd enjoyed a delicious dinner on the house, a voice hailed him from the doorway. "Edward is that gunfire? What's going on?! Are we being invaded?!" It was Halling, Youswell's Mine Foreman and Mayor.

"Halling stay inside! It's too dangerous out here!" Ed shouted. Much to his dismay the burly man charged out the door rifle in hand, clad only in his mining pants and hard hat.

"No! This is MY town and I'm gonna protect it!"

A massive explosion rocked the entire street rattling the buildings. Ed lost his balance and went sprawling into the middle of the road. Halling was blown back several feet, landing heavily on his shoulder and neck. His rifle clattered out of his limp hand and went skidding across the dirt.

Golden eyes widened in horror. "Halling! Halling are you ok?!" The miner lay still, knocked out cold. There was nothing Ed could do but hope the man wasn't dead.

Five massive troop transports came barreling at top speed down the street spraying dirt and gravel everywhere. Soldiers poured out of the vehicles weapons at the ready. They formed tight lines as they broke off into smaller parties. Scowling Lt. Colonels barked orders to their respective squadrons. "Lock down the street! The first man who finds that bitch gets a promotion and a raise!"

Ed had just seen an unconscious Halling being carried to safety by a knot of miners when he heard the callous command issued. Fury rose stiffening his back hardening his eyes. _Oh HELL no. _He despised man who treated women like objects instead of people. An image of a mute Rose holding a tiny infant, the result of a brutal rape by a nameless soldier caused his mouth to tighten. Terrified villagers stood gaping at the destruction huddled behind windows and doors. Others put their safety on the line. They went from door to door trying to urge people to flee and take refuge in the mines. _Hah. Good luck with that._

_"Stupid dicks."_

He gasped at the sight of a young woman emerging from the inferno of what used to be a hardware store. Willing strength into his slack limbs he managed to gain his feet albeit a tad unsteady. She spoke again, hard ringing tones cutting clearly through the chaos. "My power ain't yours to take!"

A tall hard-bitten man wearing the standard uniform of a Lt. Colonel stepped forward, bullhorn in hand. "Shut up freak! This is the end of the line for you. Your abilities blaspheme God himself!"

Ed glanced from the girl to the military who were poised to spray the area with automatic fire. She wore black knee-high combat boots, and a pair of dark-wash denim shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a purple tank top with a leather jacket. The fire's orange-red glow reflected off a set of earrings, two in her right and three in her left. From his angle Ed couldn't see her face a perfect oval flawless save for the thick rope-like scar running along the base of her neck-courtesy of an old bar fight-leaving behind an angry red burn on her light tan skin, copper hair gleaming in the fire's light. Helplessness tightened his gut. The tall blond gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. Anger darkened his gold irises. Over four hundred safeties clicked off in unison and without stopping to think rushed toward the forest of guns. _Like hell they're gonna kill her!_

He skidded to a stop when about a quarter of them made him their next target. Ed raised his guns in a defensive X trying to cover his upper body.

"Oi! What the _hell_ are you guys doing?!" He kept both weapons trained forward sweat beading on his face. Trying to ignore the fact he might have to break his no killing policy and that the casualties would be soldiers. "Has the military gone down the drain THAT FAST?! What's _wrong_ with you people?!_"_

A particularly shifty looking second Lt. with a bald head and pencil mustache leered at Ed's coiled form. "Well, well boys, looks like we got us a real _gentleman _on our hands."

One of the men had a cigarette dangling over his lip. For a split second an image of Jean Havoc clicked through Ed's mind.

"What? Ya mean the ones that throw cold water on everything?"

"We hate meddling fools like you," someone else said. "Go back to your sandbox kid."

Ed felt his quick temper rise and he didn't stop it boiling over. "LIKE HELL IT DOES! 400 guns against a single woman? Have you LOST YOUR DAMN MINDS?! I won't let you massacre her you monsters-!"

His mouth snapped closed as did everyone else as the cold raspy voice of the tall dark-skinned Lt. Colonel slashed through their argument. "SHUT UP!" Icy blue eyes raked over Ed's frame, taking in his automail leg. _I know this loser. _"If yer not gonna pull the trigger _Scrap_metal, at least give me the courtesy of a good show." A wolfish grin split his craggy face. "Oh but wait...you can't transmute anymore and you're STILL trying to play the hero." He raised his arm and the soldiers facing Ed tightened their fingers on their triggers. "We shoot that prosthetic off you're nothing more than a damn cripple. And there's not a skilled mechanic around for miles. You're both toast."

Ed hissed through his teeth willing his hands to remain steady on the triggers. _No. NO. This is bad. I can't die yet! Why did I hope to accomplish? That they'd lay down their arms? Listen to reason? As long as their eyes are on me that girl can-_

A crackle of energy sliced through the bodies of every man who'd trained their guns on him. Blood sprayed in a crimson curtain. Weapons turned to dust.

Ed gasped and whipped his head around. The young woman stood tall, palm raised in a stopping motion. _Huh? Why hasn't she run?!_

"Oi dickheads. Eyes on me."

A single beam of maroon-red energy crackled from her middle finger. Before the soldiers could fire she stomped her foot. The ground split, throwing up lethal chunks of rock. Without missing a step a series of orange transmutation circles appeared, glowing piercingly bright, bearing strange designs Ed couldn't recognize. She snapped her fingers and they exploded with extreme force sending trucks, bodies and debris skyward. The force of one blast sent tossed Ed into the air. His body did some weirdly graceful loop-de-loop but he was too stunned to react, mouth hanging open. The very atmosphere was charged with ungodly supernatural energy and he was having trouble breathing.

_YOU GOTTA BE **KIDDING ME! **Th-there's no way...I've gotta be SEEING THINGS-_

Without moving her position she kept up her rhythmic snaps. This time dark purplish/red fireballs erupted casting a hellish glow over the sleepy town that was now in utter chaos. One circle materialized under the girl's feet, catapulting her into the burning sky.

Ed sat there in the dust golden eyes unable to look away from the awesome spectacle._ An alchemist who can transmute without forming a circle! _His hands trembled. Sweat broke out on his face. Only a handful of people in the world possessed this unnatural skill. Izumi Curtis. Hoenheim. Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. That power-hungry 'Father'. And of course himself and Al. Scratch that. Just Al. _He _couldn't do it anymore but now..._This-this just can't be! Did she actually...commit taboo?! Or is there something else going on? _His palms itched, longing to execute a ringing clap. _Dammit...without the ability to transmute, JUST when I need it the most..._

She drew her right arm back, a beam of maroon light manifested and quickly lengthened to a wicked looking black sword. At her apogee yet _another_ circle appeared and to Ed's amazement, she used it as a platform and pushed off.

A howling wind propelled her forward and the agonized shrieks dying men sliced through the streets and over the rooftops. The backlash struck Ed in the chest and punched him back. Something struck him painfully in the ribs and the side of his head hit the unyielding surface of the apothecary shop he'd been kneeling in front of.

Screams, pounding feet, and general noises faded as his vision grayed. His head pounded furiously and his side hurt like hell. _Glad that...psycho Kimblee is dead...woulda been in ecstasy...missing out on some INSANE booms..._

Then he blacked out.

**A/N: Well peeps here's another plot bunny that wouldn't stop gnawing on my brain. So here goes. And as always reviews are fuel! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When Ed came to, he found himself lying in bed with the covers pulled to his chin. Thinking he was still in his hotel room he squinted at the bright sun streaming through the curtains.

_Crap! It's late I need to-_ He shot straight up and was greeted by a painful throbbing in his head and a sharp stab in his left side. He gingerly felt the area. _Bruised ribs. Mighta cracked one...God my head's KILLING me, like what the hell? I wasn't in a fight. Wait. _He waited for the pounding to subside before getting a better look at his surroundings.

He was in bed. Surrounded by monitors and IV lines. White walls and floor with a single window had the pale blue curtains drawn slightly back. Sharp disinfectant permeated everything. Ed recognized the smells of bleach and other sanitizing agents.

_Oh my God! I'm at the hospital! _Anxious to find out more he carefully dis-attached the IV pumping a clear fluid from his wrist. He found he could move his legs and after a few test steps found he could walk but the bass drum beating behind his skull warned him to go slow.

He'd only gotten a few steps when the door creaked open. A middle-aged woman with a kind face, gentle silver eyes and wearing a cap and soft white button nurse's dress bustled through, clipboard in hand. She stopped in surprise when she saw her patient on his feet.

"Sir! You're not supposed to-"

"Phone." The lone word was uttered with a determined note. _Dear God: don't let me pass out._

"Sir?"

"Where's your phone?" Ed took another measured step toward the door...and freedom. _Stop lookin' at me like I'm some damn cripple, for cripes sake I' need to do this one simple task without being coddled. _He hated hospitals after spending a lot of time in them when he was much younger and full of piss and vinegar.

The nurse laid a calming hand on his arm but he shook it off. Ignoring his protesting side and fresh cymbal-crash in his head that had _mild concussion _written all over it. Fantastic.

"Sir I insist you lie back down-"

Ed glared at the clucking hen. "Not until I make my _bloody _phone call." _Ohhhh excellent choice of words. You really ARE a 'genius' ain't ya? But seriously, __Al and the girls must be worried sick...gotta tell 'em I'm ok. _Images of the previous night flashed through his memory. Energy slices. Concussion blasts. Weird transmutation circles. Utter ruthlessness. Total domination. No wasted movement or speeches. It didn't count as a fight. Not even close. More like a one-sided thrashing of godly proportions. _I...need to find that girl I saw. Learn why the military's after her...there's gotta be a reason. And what did that Lt. Colonel mean about her powers blaspheming God or whatever-_

The poor woman crumpled under the force of his irritation.

"Right this way sir."

She guided him past shelves of neatly labeled jars and packets containing medicines and cooking herbs to the antique phone situated in an alcove behind the main desk. As Ed sat on a plain straight-back chair he decided to question the nurse before another patient needed her.

"Miss. I'm kinda drawin' a blank from last night. Care ta fill me in? Is Halling ok?"

Her mouth lifted in a wry smile then dropped.

"Besides you charging an entire military convoy alone? Not much. After that girl used her alchemy the fight was over in seconds. We've been working around the clock locating and burying bodies. I don't wanna think about the rebuilding costs. It's gonna take a while. You sustained a concussion and badly bruised ribs." She yawned as she removed her cap freeing long chocolate brown tresses. Catching the concern in his gold eyes she gave the young man what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Mr. Halling's fine. He suffered minor cuts and bruises and he's out inspecting the damages. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep. I'm beat. Good night." She began walking toward the hospital's back room.

Ed held the phone to his ear listening as it rang. "Bodies?" Alarm pulsed through his veins. "Whose?"

"Those soldiers of course." She pinched her forehead. Even from across the room, Ed saw dark circles shading her eyes. "Look Mr-"

"Edward. You can call me Ed if ya want."

"Then please call me Kaileen. Or Kai." _He's such a polite young man. Gorgeous too._ "I don't know exactly what's going on, or what that girl's deal is...but she's got the State's attention and not in a good way. Youswell...is a peaceful village. We've had our fill of the military and we don't want their presence here."

Ed nodded. After dealing with Yoki his first time though and now last night's pissing contest he couldn't blame her.

_"My power ain't yours to take!" _He couldn't get those angry words out of his head. The way she fought, transmuted things out of thin air, her fearless attitude... "Yeah about the girl...she still around?"

"Rockbell residence. Pinako here."

He reacted as if he'd been zapped. "Ahhhh! Oh hey granny, how's it goin'?"

The elderly automail engineer wasted no time scolding her adopted grandson-in-law. "Don't _'how's it'_ me! What the heck kind of mischief have you gotten yourself into this time boy? Al barged in last night with Mei in tow bawling their eyes out. Kept going on about hearing gunshots when he was telling you about my granddaughter's party/reunion idea and collapsed. Poor man suffered a full-blown panic attack in the middle of my living room. I had to knock him out with a sedative. Thank your lucky stars Winry is on holiday in Rush Valley and the kids are staying over with Gracia Hughes and her little girl."

Ed rested his golden head on the wall and groaned. _I'd rather face all seven Homonculus than Winry's wrench. _Never something to look forward to.

"Is Al ok?" Guilt twisted his gut into a hard knot. "I didn't mean to scare him granny, I just...I heard shots fired and I wanted to protect the town." His voice dropped to a thready whisper. _Forgive me guys. Old habits die hard. _

_Or maybe,_ a small inner voice taunted, one that was growing louder as time passed,_ if you hadn't been so eager to sacrifice your portal like a damn martyr then this whole fiasco woulda been avoided. This is no one's fault but yours ya stupid fool. And the reason no one trusted you with the critical plans as a State Alchemist because you're a reckless, self-righteous retard._

Standing behind the wall leading down the hallway to the spare bedroom, Kai felt her heart constrict. _This wasn't your fault Edward. _Her maternal instincts wanted her to walk over and gather the young man into her arms but she forcibly squelched the desire.

This was a man you did not touch casually.

Silence reigned over the phone line a few moments. Ed clenched the device a bit harder, chin quivering. Tears prickled behind his eyelids.

Pinako sighed gently. "Sleeping. I'm telling ya kid, it took all our combined efforts to prevent him jumping the next train out of town. I know you like running around playing the hero... but you need to be more careful. You don't have alchemy to protect you anymore. And...you're a married man. Your wife and kids need you Ed. So does Al. And Mei too. Ya can't be there when your dead. Winry would never forgive you if she outlived your stubborn ass."

He snorted, wiping his nose on his sleeve. '_Don't do anything dangerous' _was among her favorite commands along with _'Please don't die.'_ But being a man he could never fully obey those feminine demands. Risk was something he thrived on and having grown up with him she eventually accepted the fact he would get himself into _some _kind of trouble. His trained ear caught the rebuke, knowing full well what Pinako meant, but the vivid images of that alchemist girl slaughtering an entire _convoy _of Amestrian soldiers refused to leave his brain. _I hope those guns ya carry ain't for show. _His inner voice taunted. _Ya might wanna reconsider your 'no killing' policy, cause I doubt that chick is gonna listen to that nonsense. _But the facts remained: he was alive because of her. She destroyed those soldiers without a flicker of remorse. And he still didn't have a clue what was going on. Which meant the hunt was on and he wouldn't rest until he unraveled the mystery.

But that also meant he couldn't drag anyone else he loved into this chase. Too many good folks had died during his search for the Philosopher's Stone and he refused to add family and friends to that list.

"Listen granny, I'd love to come home," he began steeling himself for another lecture, "but after what happened..." He chewed on his lip, trying to find the right words. _Al's always had better people skills than I do. _"I've got a few things to look into." _I know the risks. Might be chasing the wind for all I know. But I have to find her. _

"Take as long as you need."

"Huh?" _She never agrees this quickly._

Pinako's dry chuckle traveled down the line. "I know that tone Ed. Whatever this is, you've made up your mind and that's that. There's no stopping you."

Ed smirked giving the receiver a wistful look. "You know me too well granny. Tell Al I'm safe and not to worry. Just...don't tell Win yet. Please? I want her to relax. Lord knows she hardly has a moment to herself. I'll get home when I get there." _Hopefully alive and not too banged up. I'm takin' my life in my hands not telling her...but I don't want her in the middle of this. Same goes for Al and Mei._

"I'll do my best kid, but this Elric blood is a force of nature."

Ed rolled his eyes forgetting Pinako couldn't see it. "Later granny."

"Good luck Ed."

The line went dead.

The ex-Fullmetal Alchemist set the desk phone down in its cradle. Determination shone in his gold eyes.

_I can't let the State get their hands on her. Who _is _she? My God. Her alchemy's more advanced than Teacher's. And she might give ole Mustang a run for his money. _But the mere thought of her being made a test subject in some sick experimentation made his blood boil.

Then he snorted.

Yeah. Like _that _was gonna be a simple task.

**Careful whatcha wish for Ed...**.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi pops. Another malt on the rocks."

"Sure thing miss!"

Xena Winter sat on a wooden barstool against the end of a dark-grain scuffed countertop. The balding middle age 'keep with wire-rim glasses ambled over with another glass, her third of the evening. To prevent being recognized right away, a charcoal grey newsboy hat was pulled low over her bright copper hair, the thin spiky tips barely brushing her jacket collar.

She'd arrived at the bustling city of New Optain traveling almost nonstop by train and debarked pissed off and spoiling for a fight. _Damn bastards don't quit. And this place is connected to Central Command. Which means MORE dogs sniffing around. Great._

That meant the risk factor increased. And the chances of discovery were higher. Those were odds the attractive twenty-four year old alchemist hoped to avoid but the next train north wasn't until tomorrow morning. Her plan, if the wild-assed scheme she'd concocted as such was to flee as far north as she possibly could and lay low to rest and regroup a bit. After that...well she really didn't know. Xena tipped the glass back letting the tawny liquid slide down her throat.

_I'll just make it up as I go along. Providing I don't run into any more snags._

Her reflection stared back at her distorted by the liquor. Still trying to figure out what went wrong at Youswell. _First time back in 7 years and I'm already popular with the State. Thought most of them bad apples died on that bloody Promised Day. _A shiver raced through her frame as horrifying images and sounds from that evil day poked their terrible heads out of the small mental closet she kept under lock and key. _I covered my tracks. So how'd they find me so quickly? It doesn't make any sense._

Nor did she expect anyone attempt to face down an entire hunting pack with a pair of pistols.

She had no problem conjuring the man's image to the front of her mind. Tall. Well-built. And very attractive. She could tell by his attitude and the way he handled himself, he favored efficiency over appearance. Just how she dealt with life. But what had _really _got her attention was a set of furious gold eyes and matching long hair. Even out of its usual braid she knew who he was.

_Never thought I cross paths with you so soon Edward Elric. And if yer smart, you'll stay away from me._

But as she drained her glass and signaled for another round her instincts warned she'd be seeing the older of the Elric brothers again, probably sooner if the stories she'd been told were true. _Persistent to a fault and extremely stubborn. And short-tempered. And very loud. But don't let that get in the way. He protects the ones he cares about._

She briefly closed her eyes trying to hold onto the quiet male voice responsible for describing the young man she recognized on the spot not three days ago. Deep in her gut a tremor passed and Xena gently touched the area. _Even after all these years...you're still with me. Ain't ya buddy? Ya told me it'd be like this and you were right. Even though I haven't seen a letter or got a phone call from you, a piece of you lingers. _A wistful smile curled her lips. _But a soul bond's better than getting your limbs ripped off. _

Thank God there were dozens of taverns and hotels she could choose from. Her wallet threatened to burst with cens so she checked into a decent looking hotel. The room was small but clean. No biggie. She was only staying overnight. Then after a bit of nosing around she was pointed in the direction of a joint called the _Lucky Diamond _by several street vendors who were heading there when they closed shop. Before entering the tavern she'd ducked into a narrow alley and with a quick flash of light transmuted her jacket so it became sleeveless. _That way I won't get jewed when a fight breaks out._

As if summoned by her thoughts six men tromped through the door wearing the same starched blue and gold braided uniforms she saw back in Youswell. The buttons were loosened and their attitudes were jovial. A tall man with a permanent scowl, slicked back sandy brown hair, fair skin and beady grey eyes strode up to the counter like he owned it.

"Whiskey and rum Wally. On the double."

"Coming right up Haruko."

The burly man leaned over the bar. "Ah yes. Something stiff to melt the stress off."

Xena tilted her head pretending to study the remains of her drink. _I've heard of this dickhead. And if he comes over here I'm kicking his ass._

"Hey!" One of the other soldiers yelled. "You in the leather jacket!"

Her deceptively small hand clenched the glass a bit tighter, anger building. _Is that douchebag talkin' to me?_

"Sit with us sugar. You look like ya need some company."

The rest of the men hooted and howled and it even drew a smirk from Hakuro.

_SUGAR?!_

"Aw c'mon be nice now baby-"

Her spine stiffened. If it was one thing she absolutely _hated_ it was those stupid cutesy nicknames and the fools who tossed them around thinking they were being clever, acting like a State Alchemist when he flashed his pocket watch. They felt _entitled_ to continue even after repeated requests to stop. So she quit asking and let her fists do the talking.

Bought you an instant ticket to her anger.

_ENOUGH OF THIS._

"Shut the hell up dickhead."

That got _everyone's _attention. The bar went deathly silent as Hakuro walked over to where the younger woman sat. Used his much larger frame to tower over her.

"Hey girl. That's no way you talk to a First Lieutenant!"

Instead of acknowledging his order she put the rim of her glass to her lips and drank.

Seething with rage, Hakuro batted the offending glass forcefully out of her hand before she could set it back on the countertop. The object smashed against a poster-covered wall advertising the greatest restaurants in town spraying ice and malty liquor everywhere.

She turned in her seat. Stunning burgundy eyes framed by delicate lashes and sharp curving brows locked onto his. Completely devoid of fear.

His hand shot forward. Furious he wasn't able to intimidate her. That stupid Liore girl had the same look which he'd quickly wiped off by slapping the taste out of her mouth. It wasn't too much later that word got back to him that the chit had been raped.

"Why you-!"

Xena clapped both hands around his wrist mid swing and broke it. The Major General screamed in agony and tried to run but wasn't fast enough. Her boot connected solidly with the side of his right knee in a sickening crack. He sailed several feet away landing with a hard crash into the table where his men scrambled around frantically to get out of the way.

She stood admiring her handiwork. _Oh goody. I knocked that one idiot out. _

One of the guys, a major with a buzz-cut and a square face leaped to his boss' side.

"Sir? Are you alright?!"

Xena snorted, fists on her hips. "Oh shut up. The dick got off easy."

Clammy sweat rolled down Hakuro's pale face as he glared daggers at his new enemy.

"You _bitch!_"

"Later, dickless."

She threw a few cens down on the counter and made her way to the exit ignoring the rest of the patrons.

No one moved to stop her.

Major General Hakuro shouted threats laughing and crying ragged gasps of air.

"I'm gonna get you...ahhhhh...I'm gonna get ya for this just you wait-"

He never finished the rest of his sentence. Maroonish red sparks sizzled on her fingertips. Before he could react, an iron column punched its way out of the wooden floorboards making direct contact with his jaw. _Alchemy...without a circle...can't be..._was his last coherent thought before he lost consciousness.

"Anyone else wanna play?"

The rest were on their hands and knees bowing repeatedly in abject terror sweat pouring down their faces. "Nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-no t-t-thank you s-sir!"

Her smirk made them quake even harder. "Good. Make sure he doesn't follow me."

"Understood sir!"

Xena strode out into the cool twilight leaving destruction in her wake and the feeling she should've killed the dick. He seemed the type to hold a grudge.

_Hmph. Only other person who shares his rank is Olivier Armstrong of Briggs. I just keep attracting the winners don't I?_

Forget the hotel. She gathered her travel bag from its place next to the small bed. Her train was leaving at first light. _I'll find a place and bunk down at the station. _

New Optain was no longer safe.

**A/N: Wow guys sorry for the LOOOONG wait. I blame writer's block. Thx for being patient with me! Reviews are welcome. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The steady _click-clack _of train wheels to New Optain and Central Command hit a snag on the rail jarring Edward out of his half-asleep state. _Geez, easy on the ribs there pal. _He mentally grumbled. He carefully re-angled his bruised torso so it was propped between the window and the back of his seat. Ok so a 20 hour plus ride from the desert's rim to New Optain wasn't exactly a joyride. Not when banged up ribs and a concussion were thrown into the mix. _This ain't gonna be fun. Oh well. I'm committed. _He yawned behind his gloved hand.

As long as the train didn't jostle any more he could grin and bear it. _I hope I don't regret not calling Win. But her safety comes first. The kids won't be able to live without her if something happens. _A smoking transmutation circle running with dark blood and the wheezing breaths of the monster they'd so foolishly created with stubborn pride rose up and he shut his eyes against the horror of his frenzied terrified screams. The direct result of him and Al unable to cope with their Mom's untimely death.

_Never again. I learned my lesson the hard way. So did Al and he paid a far heavier price than me._

He propped an elbow against the sill only to have his ribs screech in protest.

"_DAMN IT!_"

The harsh outburst caused a mother-sitting three seats forward dressed in a loose-fitting, light blue summer dress and white sandals-to gasp. She quickly clapped her dainty hands over her young daughter's ears who looked no more than six or seven and steered her into the next car.

Her disapproving glare was lost on the former State Alchemist gritting his teeth and clutching his side. Only when the knives of agony subsided did he bother to open his pain-riddled eyes.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Ed slowly turned his neck at the concerned female voice. A stewardess wearing a navy pencil skirt and matching jacket with brass buttons stood by his seat, indigo eyes worried. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes." He didn't dare sit all the way up. _Please don't be broken, _he silently begged his ribs. Trying his hardest not to think what _exactly _the alchenic backlash that strange girl back in Youswell had unleashed, drilling it into his exposed side. Whatever it was it not only knocked him out cold but Kai thought he suffered deep bone bruising. So she'd taken great care to bind his midsection with several layers of bandages and gave him a generous stock to take with him.

"A blanket and a tall glass of sake. Half ice."

Her gaze lingered on his torso a little too long. _Probably thinks I can't hold my liquor. _

"Sometime _today _lady!"

She snapped to attention. "Yes! I...ah...of course. Coming right up!"

_Crap. If a situation arises I'll be in no condition to fight! _He covered his eyes with the side of his right hand letting his fingers hang loose. Out of long habit, they were hidden by a pair of soft white gloves. _For cryin' out loud of all the worst possible-_

He let his mind drift toward Resembool and its pastoral fields and gently rolling hills. What was Granny Pinako up to? Did she manage to convince Al he was all right? Images of his two kids-Tate his oldest son and Lily his younger child and adorable little girl filled his mind. But thinking about the homefront only made his heart ache. And he needed every once of focus he possessed to continue his quest. _Reminds me when Al and I were chasing after the Philosopher's Stone. Ran into a lot of dead ends before we stumbled across Dr. Marcoh's research. _

He remembered the horror at finding out the Stone required a whole bunch of human sacrifices. He just prayed this chase didn't end up kicking dirt in his face.

Otherwise he'd have to face the music when he got home. And a certain mechanic's almighty wrench.

He hated leaving Youswell with downtown in partial ruins. But what could he hope to do? Halling assured him it wasn't his fault, he didn't cause the mess.

_"Don't you worry about us Ed. We're strong people. This place will be back on its feet before you know it! Now git on that train and watch yourself hear? i don't want any trouble with your brother and the missus if you turn up missing a limb or two. Speaking of Al...did you let him know you're all right? That kid'll tear up the country to find you if he doesn't think you're safe."_

Ed recalled waving the older man's concerns away. Let Pinako handle his kid brother. The less he knew the better his chances of survival increased. But Halling had a point. Sooner or later Al would get worried. He figured he had a week tops before Al came after him. If even that. He exhaled loudly through his nose. _Fan-freaking-tastic._ Yet _another _time crunch to contend with.

"Oi did ya hear? Some military suit got his ass handed to him." A burly man sitting close to the connector door five rows back from where Ed sat, finished his sentence with a belly laugh. He was dressed in a green tanktop and a pair of faded blue jeans with sturdy boots. His friend-a tall, lean drink of water- leaned forward resting his arms on a pair of tan knee-length shorts and a grey t-shirt.

"Get outta here man! Who'd be stupid enough to assault a soldier?"

Ed felt his prodigy's mind kick into high gear. He scooched to the edge of his seat, brown pants brushing the green upholstery and laid his head against the dull wood panel gold eyes half closed. To a casual passerby he looked like he was about to fall asleep but his ears were tuned to the back of the car, listening for anything he could use to form a credible lead. He barely acknowledged the stewardess returning with his sake and blanket.

"See for yourself." The larger man shoved a newspaper into his buddy's face. The headline read: **BRIGADIER GENERAL HAKURO ASSAULTED AT POPULAR NEW OPTAIN BAR BY MYSTERIOUS WOMAN. **Beneath the photo of the sandy-brown haired man's swollen face ran a brief paragraph.

_"New Optain authorities are at a loss to explain what exactly went down F__riday evening at the Lucky Diamond a popular establishment by tourists and regulars alike. Eyewitness accounts are shaky but they all __agree on one common factor: a young woman in her early twenties was minding her own __business when the esteemed Brigadier General and his cadre __entered the establishment around 8:30 pm. _

_One of the soldiers proceeded to lauch catcalls at __the young lady and she rebuffed his efforts. Apparently this did not sit too well with Brigadier __General Hakuro who then attempted to do her physical harm. She responded in a violent __manner which included snapping Hakuro's wrist broke his knee and tossed him into __the table where the rest of his entourage was seated._

_ Before she exited the young woman __delivered a knockout blow to his jaw with a strange kind of alchemy. The men in question __are too frightened to come forward and talk."_

The thinner man threw back his balding head and guffawed. "Well whaddya think of that? Ole Hakuro got more than he bargained for eh?"

"You can say _that _again. Serves the fool right. Ya never raise a hand to a woman. I don't care who you are. Besides I heard he's a bully so it's nice to see someone laying the law down on him for a change."

Ed sipped his sake relishing in the liquor's warm comforting fingers caressing his aching ribs easing the pain. He took another long pull then-clutching at the wood panel with both hands- managed to stand without too much trouble. _This could be the break I'm looking for. _And it might be a bust, but at this point the golden blonde man was willing to try anything.

Using the other seats as handholds he slowly made his way to where the two men sat, his shadow falling on the beefy one. "Hey! Ya mind gettin' out of my light-huh? Who're you pal?"

Ed gingerly eased his tall frame onto the seat across from the pair. "Doesn't matter. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation about good ole Brigadier General Hakuro. Care to elaborate?"

"Well," the slimmer man wiped his hands down his shorts. This stranger made him nervous. "What's it to you anyway?"

Ed's gold eyes never wavered. _Hakuro you dick! I thought you were better than this. _

"If what you're saying is true, then as a former soldier it's my duty to investigate and report him to Central Command. Besides," his voice dropped to a cold whisper. "I don't tolerate women-beaters." _I can't believe I protected him and his family from those rebels. And if it's who I think it is-_

The men exchanged another round of looks. Both wishing to God they'd kept their voices down.

Finally the burly man cleared his throat.

"What do you want to know?"

Ed leaned forward, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest, his legendary focus blocking out everything else except the pair in front of him.

"Start from the top. Tell me everything."

**A/N: To everyone who's followed/faved/reviewed this so far pls be patient with me. I've got multiple stories I'm trying to write for and update alongside this one so hang tight. More is coming up, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

None of the citizens who made the small town of Aryss their home thought their end would come so swiftly and unlooked for. Well, not at first anyway. The place had been selected as the next site for the grisly transmutation of a true Philosopher's Stone with cunning and extreme care.

To master alchemist Drake Spiro, it was a necessary means to an end. Spiriting the odd traveler and street dwellers underground was a lengthy process and these unfortunate souls ended up the victims of his earliest Stones and he simply did not possess the patience necessary to continue that process on a long-term scale.

Situated along the bank on a major artery of the Rheos River, Aryss was the final stop before the railroad deviated from the river and crossed into the lush grasslands of East Sector. Like Youswell, it was a place where the weary traveler rested before continuing along their journey. And its location put it equadistant between Central and East City making it a main pit stop before the train reached its more popular older sister city Aquroya.

In other words, no military or State Alchemists were directly stationed in the area despite it being an urban area of Central. Which suited the 32 year old just fine.

His thoughts were tugged back into real time by a light touch on his dark olive jacket sleeve by Alanna Cutter, his longtime friend and trusted right hand. She was tall and lush with knockout curves and dressed perpetually on the risque side. Midriff baring tops and short shorts (or skirts) depending on the situation at hand.

A trash strewn alley lay dark and silent. No street lights illuminated the narrow passage but this didn't bother the two young adults one bit.

"What about here?"

She asked the question in the barest whisper, bright green eyes luminous in the shadows.

At Drake's wordless nod she walked to the end of the alley taking care not to make too much noise on the cracked stones. It would do no good to attract nosy neighbors. Not when the preparations were almost complete. Reaching into a field pouch she withdrew a piece of unused chalk and knelt.

Drawing the transmutation circle took less than 60 seconds. It had the symbol of the crescent moon and the sun. Symbols of earth and air were present but they didn't interfere with the sun and moon. Sharp spiky lines touched the inside of the boundary circle symbolizing the black sun. Her palms had matching tattoos except the lines were black and the sun an empty space with a black crescent cutting a swath out of an otherwise perfect center.

Task finished the 26 year old swiftly rejoined the tall man waiting at the alley's mouth. Drake himself hadn't bothered with such elementary skills since he was a teenager. Not many were privy to his secret which was punishable by death. And besides, the circles weren't for him.

"It's ready."

He surveyed the quiet streets and sleeping homes. In minutes this place would be a ghost town. His logic was simple. With a supply of red stones-real ones mind you, not manufactured fakes-you had the power in every sense imaginable.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Lucky for them the streets were deserted. _And when we're finished here this dump will be an empty husk. Such is the price of progress._

A burp of static shot through his headset and the calm voice of Tobias "Toby" Rinehart-his alkhestry specialist and deadly proficient in Xingese martial arts and weaponry-came through the tiny speaker in his ear.

"No threats detected Chief. All sleeping like babes. I swear to God, country folks are way too trusting."

Drake permitted the barest hint of a smirk to curl his mouth sporting several days growth. When this was over he was going for a much-needed shave. Amusement colored his sinfully rich baritone.

"Well of _course_ they are, that's why I chose this place to begin with."

Alanna sniggered. "Stupid idiots won't know what hit 'em!"

"Oh chief one last thing. Those army thugs ya hired bit the dust at Youswell."

Drake shrugged. "Who cares? There's blood in the soil. They'll be entering their busy season soon which means a more powerful Stone will soon be ours."

The buildings soon thinned out giving way to rolling hills and the ever present soothing gurgle of the river, pleasant to the ear. Drake came to a halt near the water's edge then turned to face the slumbering town.

"Activate the barrier."

Those three words cosigned Aryss to a horrific fate.

Alanna flashed him a wolfish grin. She pressed her palms together and touched the rim of yet _another _black sun she'd carved into the grass earlier in the day. The reaction was instantaneous.

Columns of green light shot skyward. The earth cracked and shifted slicing a thin alchemic line around the perimeter of the town and then as the atoms made contact with the air molecules it solidified into a clear greeny-white barrier 20 feet high, trapping the 35,500 souls inside its borders.

Drake stepped forward. Without a flicker of remorse on his stoic face he raised his arms and brought his palms together, emitting a sharp ringing clap.

He touched the ground discharging pure energy through the earth that didn't upset the alchemic array Alanna was controlling. Within seconds it reached a seven sided transmutation circle he'd drawn on the floor of an empty warehouse set to be demolished near the center of town.

It glowed a bright eerie red. In seconds the reaction spread devouring everything in its path.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and short chapter guys. Writer's block sucks. :( Fingers crossed the muse is finally cooperating.**

**Since I didn't know Aryss' exact population count I came up with a fictional number as long as it was less than 50K. It _is _a small border town so I thought it made sense.**


	6. Chapter 6

Xena was pissed.

No. Scratch that.

She was straight-up _furious._

When she presented her ticket to the attendant at the turnstile he informed her that the engine was undergoing a routine servicing and wouldn't get underway until 11:00 a.m. Four hours after the original scheduled departure. Three excruciating hours dragged by and there was nothing the young alchemist could do but wait. Or explore the immediate area around the station which given the tight spot she was in wasn't going to happen. _I'm almost knocking on Central's front door. CENTRAL BLOODY COMMAND. State's backyard. Helloooo. _Getting caught was out of the question. _Like I'm gonna let a bunch of grunt soldiers get the drop on me. Hell no._

_And of course they picked today to do a routine matenince check on the main engine. Of _course. Every second wasted meant another bloodbath might ensue if word got back to the big brass up in Central of the minor altercation at New Optain.

Hell who was she kidding? The fight had been plastered all over the morning edition of the _Central Times_. One look at the bold-face headline had her stifling the urge to cackle. _Damn straight them bozos are too scared to talk. _

She grumbled under her breath hands shoved into her jacket pockets. _I hate crowds. Cities are the worst. Bodies, bodies and more BODIES! _And the weather threatened to drown the city and train station with a vicious downpour. Even better. Not for the first time she found herself wishing she was back in the relative peace of the Xerxian ruins. _At least those Ishvalans left me alone for the most part. Well some of them hung around me but not many. They hate heretics like me. _But all that ceased to matter when that _monster _opened the World's Gate, its demonic roar slashing through the heavens as it pulled the Ultimate Gate to Earth and devoured God-

Desperate to get her mind off that unnaturally dark event Xena decided to buy some food from a nearby street vendor, then went to find a semi-private spot near the platform. _If I'm gonna write another letter and send it out before the train leaves, now's the time. Can't believe he hasn't sent me an answer back yet. Seriously. Is he dead or somthing?_

Pushing that thought aside she sat down on a bench near a phone booth. She took a hearty bite out of a shredded beef sandwich dripping with extra sauce. _Mmmm. This is so good!_ The young woman wiped the beef juice off her upper lip then spread a worn leather notebook out on her knee. _Well, here goes nothing._

_June 3, 1922_

_Hohenheim,_

_Where the hell are ya? I've lost count how many of these I've written. You send me away to Xerxes and then drop off the map. I know you're not the easiest person to contact let alone go without seeing for months on end, but c'mon! 7 years without a single line. That's a new record, even for a loner like you. _

A small silver windup robot bumped into the side of her boot. Pattering feet brought a young boy no more than seven years old running up to grab the toy, dressed in a pair of gray trousers and a white button up shirt. He graced her with a shy smile and a light giggle.

"Sorry onee-chan!" Before she could reassure him it was no big deal, he gave a small bow and ran back into the endless flow of travelers to rejoin his watchful parents.

Burgundy orbs gazed after the child. _Was I ever really that young once? That innocent? _Then reality rushed back in and a bitter chuckle escaped her lips. Her innocence was long gone, torn away by her parents' deaths not a year apart. They were both State Alchemists called to serve as human weapons in the Eastern Rebellion, particularly an isolated desert region called Ishval. After the war, they came back alive but her father Aleksandr, never recovered from the horrors he'd seen and was forced to participate in. She's come home from school one day and found the man dead in his study, slumped over his desk. Dark crimson liquid pooled around his head, dripping onto the cedar floor boards. Staining his research notes. Splashed over the wall like some bad paint job. When mother found out her beloved had committed suicide, she slowly lost the will to live. Xena clenched her fist nearly strangling her pen as a memory swam to the surface. Saw her mom's pale wasted face, sunken eyes, weak thready voice. A bag of skin and bones shrouded in a tan comforter. _I can't get up. Even for groceries. I can't go on. Not without your father dear..._

Upon hearing those pitiful words fury seized her and the nine year old delivered a wicked right cross to her mother's haggard face. Indifferent to the older woman's pained whimpers. Hours of physical activity had strengthened her hands along with her mind and body. She began to distance herself from her pathetic excuse of a parent shortly thereafter. _This is all your fault Dad! _By the time Selena Winter breathed her last her only daughter's heart was a stone. The funeral came and went. None of her close relatives were willing to take her in, not because they hated her. Money and resources were tight. She'd just be another mouth to feed.

So she spent many nights devouring her parent's research and alchemy books. She brought them downstairs to the basement because she couldn't bear the study or the master bedroom. It was a lifesaver for the young girl that fed her need to not feel. So she burned through many nights under the comforting light of a small lamp chasing away the shadows. When she wasn't studying she was honing her transmuting skills particularly in weapons and the four classical elements. Black knives became her specialty and she turned a steady profit. But she quickly outgrew the books in her father's study. She thirsted for more.

Shaking herself out of a semi-trance Xena continued scratching her missive.

_I saw Ed at Youswell. He's not a shrimp no more. Oh and get this. He faced down 400 military guns in his pajamas with his cute little toys. You shoulda seen it, him tryin' to rescue the supposed damsel at the cost of his own life. I didn't need the help but...it was sweet of him to try. Yanno, 'sweet' ain't a word you'd associate with Ed. He's fiery. Brave. Loyal. Protective. Strong. Loud as hell. And very sad. I felt the same sorrow emanating from him like I did with you. Except yours was far heavier than I'd ever imagined until the year before that Day, when you opened up and told me everything. And...you gave me the ultimate gift so I could acquire knowledge and power beyond belief. See ya._

She stretched both arms and yawned not bothering to sign it. He didn't want anyone knowing about her existence. Not even his boys. _Then again, he had his reasons even if I didn't fully agree at the time. I wanted to fight but he said he couldn't risk me becoming a human sacrifice. __Meh. If it gets to him great. I need to keep moving. Hmm. Ed's gonna blow a stack when he finds out about this._

If_ I let him find me._

The PA system squawked to life. "Westbound train to Central departing in five minutes! Maitenence complete! Apologies for the inconvenience!"

"Dammit! I still gotta mail this sucker!" Xena yanked an envelope from her shorts and scrawled an address across the front. She hastily folded the letter and slid it in then took off in a dead sprint scattering pedestrians left and right to leave it with a courier.

She scrambled into one of the passenger cars just as the final whistle sounded panting in relief. A stewardess showed her to a window seat halfway down the car, but just as the young woman sat down an eastbound train pulled into the station. Steam spewed from the stack as the doors opened to release its riders. She pressed her nose to the glass then jerked back a second later.

Amidst the churning sea of brown black, and blond heads, she saw a tall handsome man step onto the platform his unique gold hair gleaming in the sun. And by the determined look on his face he was clearly searching for something.

She pressed back against her seat lungs frozen.

_Oh my God. Ed's here. Looking for me. Why? What's he want? _Then she remembered the _Central Times _headline and the light bulb went on. _He musta got wind of the dust-up. Heh. There's no need to get tense. _She closed her eyes and blew out a steadying breath. A tiny smirk crept over her face.

_Maybe it's time for a new plan. I can only string the poor man along so much. _As the wheels began to propel the massive train forward she peered out through the glass.

She bit back the urge to laugh at Ed frantically scanning the crowd before he stopped and turned abruptly as if drawn by an invisible magnet, and _just _happened to catch her eye.

Xena schooled her face into an impassive mask, blunt nails clutching the hem of her black leather shorts that exposed well-muscled legs and thighs, tamping down the urge to wave. The older man's mouth formed a shocked 'o', stunned disbelief in his gold eyes. Then the thick curtain of steam kicked up by the wheels and stack billowed up obscuring him from her sight.

_He's gonna keep comin'. _Her inner voice warned. _Hohenheim said he's persistent. He musta tracked us from Youswell._

She shrugged. _It's okay. I'm not afraid of him._

...

Ed swore under his breath at the departing train. _I saw her! _He recognized the shock of copper hair and this time got a good look at her eyes, an exotic burgundy tinged with red. Gritting his teeth he hurried to the ticket booth.

"Hey pops! The train that left just now. Where's it going?"

The fiftyish man looked up into arresting golden eyes. He flashed the kid a friendly smile outlined by a greying mustache. "Westbound toward Central City."

His stomach sank to his toes. _Central? Has she lost her mind?! _"Can ya tell me when the next train leaves? I'm kinda in a hurry here!" _Not to mention it's farther from Resembool and that's gonna get me in deep trouble with the wife if I'm not home in a reasonable amout of time._

The older clerk picked up a clipboard holding the day's arrival/departures schedule and skimmed a nicotine-stained finger down the list. "Well you'll have to wait. The next Central bound train won't arrive for another 4-5 hours."

"WHAT? I JUST CAME OFF A 20 HOUR RIDE! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!"

The outburst made everyone flinch at its owner's stenotorian roar. But after 30 years manning his post the old man was used to dealing with irate customers. The hothead in front of him was no different.

"I'm sorry sir. My job is to sell tickets. If you're in a rush, you may buy one for the first train headed for Central. That's the best I can do."

Ed panted trying to get his anger under control. _ Calm down Ed. He's just doing his job. Not his fault you got here too late._

"All right. Sorry 'bout that pops."

His apology was rewarded by another friendly smile. "No problem sir. You're tired."

Ed chuckled as he handed over the fare. "Got that right. Hey d'ya know where I can get a hot shower and a meal? I'm starving."

Muddy brown eyes twinkled. "There's a traveler's lodge at the end of the block. Just pop in and tell them what you want. Nice people. The meals are reasonably priced and you get your shower for free."

"Hm. Equivalent Exchange eh?" Ticket in hand Ed nodded, a thoughtful look crossing his face. He wouldn't feel right if he got something for nothing.

"I suppose so."

"Thanks again pops."

"You take care son."

As he walked away to get that much-needed shower and food his conscience chose to prick him. _Call Winry. Tell her what's going on-_

He shook his head. _And get killed by her wrench? Sorry. I'd like to live. What am I gonna say? Hey honey here's the thing. I'm following a woman who uses kick-ass alchemy and I've got a million questions I wanna ask. Yeah. Like that's gonna go over well. _All she would hear was "chasing" and "woman."

And he'd be so dead.

Carefully he tucked the train ticket into his wallet. It wouldn't do him any favors if he lost it now. The lodge was just where the old man said it would be, a modest three story building that looked like a quaint log cabin tucked in the woods. Within minutes he was in possession of a white fluffy towel, soap, and loofah.

After a much-needed shower Ed turned off the water watching the dirt and grime swirl down the drain, and quickly dried off. He stared into the square mirror studying his reflection wet hair flat along his upper spine and shoulders. Frowning as he remembered the blank stare of that strange girl's exotic maroony-red orbs. Or was it burgundy? _Did I scare her? _He hoped not. If he couldn't get her to trust him then this whole trip would be a total waste. _Please. _He silently begged letting water drip off his nose. _Stop running from me. I won't hurt you._

Wrapping the towel firmly around his lean waist he squatted down and popped his suitcase open and scanned its contents. He fished out a black t-shirt and a white collared button-down. _Hmm. What to wear. _Black. White. Black. White.

Black like those horrible grasping hands composed of pure occultic energy undulating back and forth, strangling him like malevolent seaweed. And an endless vast expanse of white unbroken except for a cruel Being who went by many names. Featureless save for a dead man's smile, a haunting rictus of teeth accompanied by a sinister laugh-

Shivering slightly against the memories Ed slipped the t-shirt over his bare chest eager to get to the dining hall and quiet his growling stomach. Besides, he felt more like his old self when he wore black. It transported him back to a time when his alchemy was intact and was actually useful to people. Now he felt hollow inside. _I shouldn't keep dwelling on this. No use rehashing the past. _

He packed up his toiletries and snapped his case shut. Ignoring the small, insistent voice in his head urging him to call his wife and family, one of many warnings he would disregard and would effect his decisions in the days to follow. The tall man made his way to drop off the wet towel at the front desk before going to the dining hall to satisfy his growling tummy humming softly to drown out the rational lobe of his brain.

This was a man who'd performed human transmutation over the protests of his younger brother. And just like then, he didn't plan on stopping.

Ever.

**A/N: Yes! Another near miss and a lengthy wait to boot for the next train. Poor Ed can't seem to catch a break eh?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Al. Did Ed ever call you back?"

_That _was the question that'd been haunting the younger Elric in the three days since Ed left him dangling (literally and figuratively) to run straight into danger. Taller than his brother by half a head his once emaciated teenage body had filled out into a powerful broad-shouldered frame. He and Mei walked the familiar dirt road that led up to the Rockbell's faded yellow two story house. After an intense afternoon of training they'd taken a shower (separately of course) before heading into town to buy food for stew and the upcoming party. A fond smile flitted across his square jaw as images and sounds of a happer, innocent time flashed across his memory reel. This house had seen it all. Sheltered him and Ed long before their mother's death and after it when they burned down their own family home on their quest to recover their bodies.

He rolled bunched muscles listening to them crack, extra careful not to spill the basket of vegetables and potatoes he carried, before answering his girlfriend's question. Hazel eyes gazing at the clear Resembool sky as he did so not worrying he'd bump into something, able to walk this route in his sleep.

"That's the thing. He hasn't." A note of worry crept into his deep husky baritone.

"He'll be fine," Mei soothed stunning in a simple pair of black leggings and a halter tank top. "He's gotten himself out of tighter spots before."

Al pursed his lips not able to meet the Xing princess's large dark brown eyes. "I didn't like what I heard Mei. I just _hate _not knowing if he's still alive...but you know Ed. He hates picking up the phone. Seems the only time he _does _makes a call is for emergency repairs on his leg."

Mei giggled and swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "Careful baby. You're starting to sound like Winry."

"Huh? No I don't."

"Do too."

"Do NOT!"

"Al it's okay." She graced him with a soft smile. "Ed's your brother. He means more to you than anyone in this world." _Including me. _But she'd long ago accepted the fact she couldn't compete with the deep soul bond the Elrics shared. Al loved her dearly, but he still hadn't put a ring on her finger. Even Pinako agreed she should pin the dashing young alkahestry user down with a slight admonition.

_"Al's a wonderful person Mei, but youth doesn't last forever. I watched Winry burn a good part of hers buried in her work and turning down potential suitors because she was waiting for Ed. No one else could measure up to him. In some ways she's STILL waiting for things that won't change. I confronted her about it after he went west. 'Look child,' I said. 'If you couldn't beat the wanderlust out of him when he was single, you won't be able to do it after you get married. It's a part of who he is.'"_

Al felt his cheeks grow warm as his shy nature took over. Mei was the only girl capable of producing this curious action from him and it never failed to make her day. If he wasn't under strict orders from Pinako to NOT drop the basket and scatter the food all over the road he would've swept the girl into his arms and proceed to kiss her senseless. Instead he took off like a shot down the path.

"Race ya back!"

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!"

Al grinned and increased his speed long legs eating up last stretch of path to the Rockbell-Elric compound. As he drew closer he saw a familiar figure sitting on the top porch step smoking her pipe. Smoke rings rose in a steady stream into the late afternoon sky.

"Hey Granny!" At his shout Den raised her graying head to give the young man a friendly bark. "Got the food!"

"Just set it on the counter. I'll get to it in a second." Pinako Rockbell made no attempt to move right away. She was perfectly content smoking her beloved pipe enjoying a rare day off, gnarled lips smiling around its stem at her adopted grandson. Normally she'd be sitting at the kitchen table assembling the measurements that would be transformed into the legendary Rockbell automail prosthetics. But since Winry wasn't home to take care of the heavy lifting she did only the design phase and light fabrication.

Al dutifully obeyed, sneaking a glance through the open door at the automail engineer's worn apron and green jumper. Pinako's stillness troubled the young man. More than he was willing to let on. _It's hard to believe she's ninety years old. _And it was easy to forget. The Pantheress of Resembool was a dynamo despite her short stature. He didn't want to think about the fact the old woman was slowing down, that she wouldn't go on forever. But his childhood-along with Ed's-was long gone and blind ignorance was no longer a valid excuse. Neither was human transmutation, the ultimate taboo. Reviving the dead was impossible. With these turbulent thoughts swirling in his mind, Al reemerged from the house and took a seat on the top step.

Mei arrived not a few seconds later face flushed in spite of the mild weather. "Miss Pinako! Here's the rest of the party food!" She shot Al a pointed glare as she set her own basket down and went to join them on the steps.

"You cheated Elric."

"I won fair and square sweetheart." His mischievous smile sent a delicious trill down her spine. She found herself returning the favor unable to stay angry for long. Al was simply too loving and kind for his own good. And she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Now, now you two don't fuss over a healthy race," Pinako smiled as she tapped the leftover tabacco into the ashtray in her lap. "Give me a hand up Al, let's get dinner started."

"Is Ed alright?" Al watched Pinako from the corner of his eye for the slightest sign of distress as he and Mei chopped up the vegetables. Bracing for the worst. "Is he safe?"

The older Rockbell didn't bother removing her focus from the potatoes she was denuding with her paring knife. _Stay calm. Just tell him Ed's okay. That's all he wants to hear. _"Yes. All he told me was he was going to look into a few things. Beyond that I don't know anything."

"But he'll be here for the reunion right? We sent out a shi-I mean-a crapton of invitations."

Pinako hid a smirk at the younger Elric's attempt not to curse in front of them. _That _particularly attractive habit was proudly owned by Edward and now that great-grandkids were involved she and Winry all but banned swearing around the children (the latter threatening to permanently addle her husband's brain with her weapon of choice: the dreaded almighty wrench). Other than that, she didn't care what was said as long as the kids didn't start repeating their father's salty language.

"You're not teenagers anymore Al. Neither is Winry. Besides they're married and what goes on between them is none of my business nor yours. It's up to him if he's going to call us or not."

Mei stood at the sink filling a grey pot with water. "That dummy. He _knows _Winry will freak out if he doesn't keep in touch-"

"Which is why he's not gonna do it." Al rolled up his sleeves to the elbow. "I know Brother. Whatever he's into he doesn't want anyone he loves getting involved...but I can't just sit around if something bad happens and I'm not there to protect him-"

Right on cue the phone rang.

Al was across the room in a flash snatching the receiver off its hook.

"Brother thank God, I was so worried-"

"Al?"

His vision blurred and the room winked in and out of focus. Praying to any deity out there this was all a bad dream.

"Al I know its you. Talk to me."

_Crap._

_I'm so dead._

"Uhm...h-hi Winry." He cringed at the slight quiver in his voice. Hoping against hope she'd read it as a sound of surprise rather than fear.

"Are you all right? You sound-"

"Nothing, nothing...you just...I wasn't expecting you to call."

Mei rolled her dark brown eyes. _Nice knowing ya Al. You're a terrible liar. She knows you too well. _

"Well," his sister-in-law said tone arch. "I was hoping my _husband_ would be answering but since he's not I'll ask you where I can get a hold of him. I swear, I've got a better chance scoring opera tickets than getting him to answer a simple phone call."

Al nervously rubbed the back of his head completely at a loss. _Not good, not good, not good- _"Truth be told I don't have the slightest idea where he's at right now. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" Even though he was safely in the living room of Rockbell Automechanics and she was in Paninya's home in Rush Valley he stiffened out of reflex. "That's the best you can give me is another _'sorry'?!" _

Something broke inside the younger Elric. Those gunshots still echoed in his mind and suffering complete radio silence from Ed wasn't helping. To make matters worse _he _usually took the brunt of Winry's anger for his brother's recent extended absence.

"I'M NOT AN EMPTY SUIT OF ARMOR ANYMORE YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Sharp gasps from the kitchen bounced off his back but Al didn't stop. _I've held my peace on this for far too long. I need my sanity back._ Hazel eyes burned with a furious light, a rare departure from their usual soft, gentle state.

He heard Winry's pained gulp, realizing her mistake far too late. "Al I didn't mean-"

"Shut _up._ I swear to _God_ Win, your memory's shorter than Ed's temper!"

Yep. He was officially dead. Grab the shovel and write his eulogy. But not before he reminded her, and none to gently, that enough was enough. "Don't drag me into this crap anymore. Unless you plan to quit your job and follow him around 24/7 you're gonna have to live with the fact Brother needs to get away every now and then. He keeps moving cause he's afraid to stop thinking."

Her voice was small and laced with tears. "Are you angry that you can still do alchemy and he can't? Don't you enjoy being back in your body?"

_How can I be upset at Ed? He did a fair trade in his mind but this is anything but fair. _He looked down at his flesh and blood arm bittersweet memories of his big brother's ultimate sacrifice flickering though his mind. "Yes Winry. I'm happy to be back."

"But-?"

"It didn't come cheap. Ed gave up his _alchemy._ That's _huge_. I wanted to restore both his limbs but Truth wouldn't have allowed it. My soul only recovered his right arm." His breath hitched, prompting Mei to rub her cheek soothingly against his shirt. "I feel like I failed him. I-I couldn't fufill my promise."

"Shh it's okay Al." Winry soothed. "Ed doesn't blame you and I'm grateful for what you DID accomplish."

"She's right love."

Encouraged by his girlfriend's gentle whisper Al straightened up, banishing the residual guilt to its designated corner. "Well our friends are gonna start arriving within the week and it's our job to enjoy this get together and have a good time. Just expect Ed not to make it."

"That's the problem Al. He's turning into Hohenheim more and more and it scares me."

Al sighed. A pounding grew behind his eyes signaling a stress headache.

"I can't deal with this right now okay? Please. If he comes he comes. I'm not making any promises. Besides I hate it when we fight."

Pinako appeared at his elbow pipe in hand. "Why don't you and Mei finish prepping. Let me speak to my granddaughter."

He released his hold on the antique stem relief whistling though his body. As Pinako chatted pleasantly with her only grandchild he picked up the abandoned knife where several carrots awaited chopping and resumed his task, his thoughts hundreds of miles away on his brother and what kind of mischief he'd gotten himself into now.

He just prayed it would lead him back home to his loved ones.

Preferably _before _the reunion took place.

_Yeah right._

Mei nudged him in the shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine. Stop worrying."

Al nodded but couldn't stop his jaw clenching.

"I know I shouldn't but still...if I don't hear anything from Brother by the end of the week, I'm going after him."

**A/N: Once again thx for being patient everyone! Your follows and faves mean a lot. So do reviews. They determine how often I update.**

**I've been fascinated by the gaps in Hohenheim's backstory and travels cause it leaves a LOT to the imagination and it's fun to play with. Cause really, who _knows _what he did or who he met along his journey?**

**Also fyi, the party WON'T be the end focus of the story but will serve as a turning point for some of the characters. Also I'd love to hear your thoughts on Drake, Alanna, and Toby. **

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
